Code Geass: The Rise of Eleanore vi Brittania
by xoxotimesheart
Summary: "The Power of the King may isolate you" With another appearance of a character, the Code Geass timeline might again, change for the better or the worse.
1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_**

"..I'm sorry, Ellie"

A shot of gun awakened the chaotic palace of Brittania. Lying in her own pool of blood is one of the remaining children of Charles, Eleanore vi Brittania. Her breaths became unsteady, her eyes teared up, wondering where did she go wrong in this life of hers. She could hear the others screaming in horror, watching the supposed next Empress of Brittania slipping out of her consciousness.

Is it because she's been to ignorant of what is happening beyond the walls of this palace? Is it because she didn't stop Charles and Schneizel from going into utter madness? Or her slight hope of this family living happily without worries?

She didn't know. She didn't even understand why her own twin brother would kill her with that mask donning his face. She have long been aware he's alive after their father misleading her into thinking they were killed by Elevens, being only informed after her deceased elder sister, Euphemia, came back from her visit in Area 11.

The mere thought of Lelouch killing her saddens her so much, she didn't expect her own twin brother killing her just for the throne. Is he that hungry for power? He could've just asked her and she would gladly give it to him.

"Princess!"

"ELLIE-NEE-SAMA! LET GO OF ME!"

Nunnally..

What will happen to Nunnally now? Who will protect her? She didn't want to die. She can't die. She have to stand up and punish those brash men holding Nunnally. She has to lecture Lelouch of being a stupid person. She reached out her hand full of blood, looking at Nunnally and the others.

"...nally.."

"ELLIE-ONEE-SAMA! PLEASE, SAVE HER!"

'Run..run away..' She wanted to say it aloud but her mouth won't move neither her voice won't come out. She hates this, she didn't want to leave the others alone.

She still want to experience a life being a normal girl, she wanted to go and have fun with Nunnally, she wanted Cornelia to take her out on horse-riding, she still wanted to play chess with Lelouch and Schneizel.

She has so much she wanted to do, but her life isn't letting her.

'If I can just take time back again, I wouldn't do the same mistake again..just please..let me..'

'turn back time again'


	2. Chapter 1

**_Eleanore_**

In my very first life, never have I thought of dying early.

Like a normal girl, I have always imagined myself succeeding the throne of Brittania, ruling as an empress worthy of being called the greatest of all. I always imagined myself being wed to the man I've always been dreaming of, have children whom I will treasure and love with all my life. I have always imagined spending the rest of my days in the sanctuary within my siblings whom I loved. I yearned for a happy ending where I die peacefully without any regrets in this world.

But never have it came to my mind that I will die in the tender age of 16, moreso in the hands of my own twin brother and the Commander of the rebellious group, The Black Knights, Lelouch vi Brittania.

Whenever I remembered it, it just doesn't make sense for me. Why would he kill me? What purpose he has that he planned for me to be killed? What is the reason and what is my sin? These are the questions that plagued my mind the more I think of it. It bothers me so much that when I first saw Lelouch in my second life, I felt the cold running down in my spine.

Anger, frustration, anguish and sadness flowed through me when my eyes set on him. How could he? He was in every part of my life, we have a bond that is much stronger than the rest, we were together since we are in Mother's womb! I knew it in my heart that I could never, ever forgive someone who coldly killed his own twin sister and yet..I can't. The love and understanding I have for Lelouch transcends even in this emotions and I found myself changing my initial goal.

If my first goal in this second life I was given was to change my fate, I instantly change it and invested my time changing Lelouch's fate and everyone. I don't know how I will do it, but I have to try different measures to change the world's fate.

The ink fell and blotted on the paper I've been writing for the past five years. As much as possible, I try to write what I remembered from my past life, what scenario was the most important and what is the reason behind those. I also took my time in formulating plans and before I knew it, I was keeping the papers that turned into a book and hide it where no one could find out.

I was the only one in this large library at this moment, only the source of my light was the flashlight I managed to slip from the maid's chamber. I closed the book, finally concluding the day I've been through and closed the bottle of ink with its lid. Taking the same routine I've done, I hid the book in a place where only I knew it and brought back the pen and the ink on one of the tables here in this very room.

In that time I finally noticed that the moon had rose in its full glory and illuminated the previously dark room. I couldn't help but be amaze by the scenery unfolding before my very eyes, appreciating the beauty of the moon adorned with the bright stars in the sky that acts like the glitters on this pitch black sky.

I dearly hope that in this life, I manage to do things right and prevent the tragedy befalling on all of us.

_

**_Lelouch_**

"Shouldn't we tell her that we've been following her for the past three nights?"

I asked, not wanting my sister to incur her wrath on me. Instead of agreeing, the rest of my half-siblings retorted rather harshly and erupted in chatters of reason that I could not understand.

Our brother, Schneizel, was the first one to notice the frequent trips of Eleanore in the library. She would stay for a good three hours and then came out before the maids in the palace do their rounds of checking on us if we are sleeping or not. Not long after, Euphemia, Cornelia and Clovis have been dragged out of curiousity and to prevent the damage done by the youngest if she did found out we've been sneaking on her. I was the latest addition in this roster.

"..anyways, Lulu" Clovis said, pulling me out of my reverie, "Don't tell Ellie that we've been following her or else we would meet our demise!"

I grimaced, clearly unhappy with this plan of theirs. It's hard lying or even pretending that I've been doing nothing to Ellie, since we are twins. She can sense if I'm lying or not, or guess if I have been in some shenanigans with the rest of my siblings. However, I, for some reason, can't guess her emotions. She's too calm and collected and she rarely goes out of her comfort zone.

"Cheer up, Lulu. It's just for the mean time, bear with it" Euphemia enthustiatically said, hoping for me to be in high spirits at least for the sake of this ridiculous plan, "I really hope so"

Our little meeting finally concluded after Schneizel and Cornelia are called by Father while the three of us went to the Azure Villa, the place where we resided. When we finally reached the place, what welcomed us is Ellie, cradling a white bunny on her arms while she was reading a book that I identified as one of her favorites.

Euphie, being the most happy-go-lucky in the three of us, skipped her way through Ellie and took her by slight suprise. She smiled softly and scooted away to give our older sister a place for her to sit.

When she finally made herself comfortable, she ushered us to join them and that is where Ellie is now aware that we have been standing on the back for a long time. We made our way towards where they are, being greeted by a frown from Ellie herself.

"What's that?" I pointed at the creature on her arms. She scoffed and said, "Isn't it obvious? It's a bunny"

"Have you never seen a bunny on all of your life, Lulu?"

Her statement was followed by Clovis and Euphie's struggle of laughing out loud from my sister's sarcastic remarks. Being with her for a long time, I've been immuned to her sarcasm and her habits of engaging herswlf in witty battle of words with me.

"That's why I'm asking, my dearest sister. I never thought asking was such a sin for you"

"And I never thought your unawareness to your surrounding have made you quite naive of the outside world"

"You were born for the outside world, I have been born for the insides of this castle walls"

"Are you blackmailing me? Because I will really tell Mother what you did to her beloved vase"

"Go on and I'll tell Mother that you stole one of her favorite rapier"

Our engaging witty battles are only cut short with the arrival of our Mother, who frantically paced her way towards us with a troubled face. She spared a smile for the rest of us while she looked at Eleanore with a quite serious but nevertheless, emits a kind aura to her, "Eleanore, we need to talk"

She curtly said and turned her back, walking in the direction where we identified, was towards to the receiving hall where Father is.

Ellie sighed and snapped her head towards me, with a glare showing in her eyes, "Did you tell Mother I go outside these walls?!" She exclaimed

"You go out of these walls?!" Euphie and Clovis unisoned, visibly shocked and horrified at the the horrendous act she committed.

"Maybe" I truthfully answered her. Honestly, I don't even know myself since I blabber in front of Mother in certain times. She continued to glare at me as she stood up and spoke once again, "We are really going to have a talk once this is over, Lulu"

She spat, following Mother and disappearing from our sight. I snapped my head towards Clovis and Euphie and whined, "This is why I told you we should really stop with that following plan!"

"How could we if Schneizel is the perpetrator?!"

"I think we should really stop with that, I'm scared of what Eleanore could do if she's angry"

_

**_Eleanore_**

The walk towards the halls is probably one of the most excruciating moments of my life. Mother doesn't utter even a word to me and I hope she doesn't lash out since she is pregnant with Nunnally, I don't want to upset her or even brought unnecessary harm towards my beloved mother and sister. Even so, the kindness radiating in Mother's face made me at ease, maybe believing that it wasn't in her nature to get angry at us and she won't do it.

Hopefully.

"Ellie" Mother called out, "yes?" I answered, managing to squeak some words out of my throat. We came to halt in front of the grand doors of the receiving hall, with Mother facing at me.

"Lelouch told me you've been going outside these castle walls"

I doubt he told her that. That boy doesn't really bring nothing but trouble for me! He probably babbled in his sleep while he's with Mother. I took a deep breath and sighed, "Yes, regrettably"

"May I ask why?" She followed, as if she was throughly investigating me before we faced Father, "the outside world just fascinates me, oddly. But don't worry, Mother! I did brought Jeremiah with me and we always disguise ourselves"

"So Jeremiah is in this too.." She hummed and that is where I realized that I made a really big mistake. Curse this blabbering mouth, this all Lelouch's fault! My mother, sensing my sorrow, chuckled as she patted my head softly, "Mother isn't worried about that, however, I hope you don't forget that it's dangerous going out with just one knight. To add that, Jeremiah can't always accompany you since he has some duties"

I can see where this is going, "Does it involve our sudden visit with Father?"

"Yes" She answered, pushing the door slightly, "We've been worried about this problem that me and your Father have took an action and hired the best knight we could find"

Oh great, I can say I am bidding farewell to those fun trips I have with Jeremiah. Even those street foods I took fond of, much to Jeremiah's dismay.

"Don't fret, my dearest. He's nearly the same age as you"

I snapped my head at her in a suprise manner and widened my eyes. I'm only seven at this time and that boy Mother is speaking of managed to become a knight in this age?! I could only gaped my mouth as she softly tugged me inside the room where Father is. In his side was my older sister and brother, Cornelia and Schneizel, smiling at both me and Mother as we stood in front of Father. I simply did the usual greetings like my Mother did and he told us to wait for the boy to arrive.

My father, Charles zi Brittania, would be fitting to call "The Zeus of Brittania". Not because I thought he's scary and he has a formidable reputation, but because of the ridiculous amount of children and consorts he have. Although he did have the same power that can be counted in the mortal world as that of Zeus, being the Emperor of the Holy Brittanian Empire. I entitled him that because of his affairs. Five consorts and almost 20 children was something I viewed as disgusting, since I was a believer of monogamy. It doesn't even help that Clovis seems to be going in his fate as he is proven to be a ladykiller and has bedded countless women during our past life.

But despite that, I have heard that Mother was his favorite among his consorts and he doesn't even hide his favoritism towards her when he is with his other consorts.

The banging of the door being open cut my thoughts as I watched a boy make his way in front of Father. He bowed right before me and Mother and spoke, "Rai Minamoto, your Highness"

I peered over Cornelia and Schneizel, who have the look of utter suprise. Even I was slightly suprise that Father was willing to entitle a Japanese knight to me, I have always thought that Father hated foreign people being near the royalties of Brittania, that maybe the reason why some of the knights under my older siblings are of Brittanian descendant.

"He will be your personal knight from now on" Father announced in a rather cool manner, leaning on his chair, "Since I have heard you were being a frequent visitor of the outside world"

I spared a glance at Mother, feeling apologetical for what I've been doing but she only smiled, as if she understood my curiousity and crave to see beyond these walls. Father, despite not me knowing what he really felt because of his stoic face, I took it as an approval that he didn't mind me going outside unless I have my own knight.

"Wait, Father" I looked at the source of the voice and I found my older brother, Schneizel, facing Father, "Your decision..is it really final?"

"Do you think I'm jesting?"

"No, but may I ask the reason why you employ a Japanese knight for Eleanore?"

Ah, he addresses me by my name. It must be quiet serious for him, he always callled me by my pet name. Everyone calls me with that name but when the atmosphere gets serious, they address me with my given name.

"Sir Minamoto might be Japanese but he has a Brittanian nobility running through his veins. His father is one of the loyal nobles in my side" Father explained, looking at us.

What?

I bit my lower lip, now I understood this situation. He wasn't concerned about my well-being, he is concerned about what am I planning. With Jeremiah being a loyal follower of mine, it's an easy way to plan some shady things like rebellion. He's being aware of me, probably thinking that I would be the one who would be overthrowing him. Employing a knight who is the son of one of his loyalist would give him reports and assurance of what I've been doing beyond these walls.

I wasn't given a choice to refuse, this was mandatory and I knew it. I bit my lip harder as I forced myself to bow in respect to my Father and utter the words squished out of my mouth.

"With pleasure, Father. Thank you for your concerned"


End file.
